Brookes Dream
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: Brooke gets a visit from two special guest sent by her friend Samantha


Brooke was on her couch when she got a knock on the door. She looked out the window and saw that there were two guys. She couldn't see their faces. Walking to her door she opened it and the guys pushed her inside. One turned around, shut the door, and locked it as the other grabbed her and lifted her over their shoulder. She screamed and kicked but no one could hear her as they went up the stairs. Brooke felt her heart pounding like nothing and tears in her eyes some. She looked at the one walking in the back and her eyes widened. No there was no way it was who she taught she saw. Once in the room they did the same thing as with the front door. The one carrying her tossed her on the bed. She looked at him and her heart leaped. It was obvious then that she was not dreaming. There in her room was Luke Bryan and Jason Aldean.

"Oh my god you two are Luke Bryan and Jason Aldean!" She screamed and they both smirked at her. Luke then grabbed her wrist and Jason got her legs. They both had ropes in their back pockets and tied her to the bed with her legs and arms spread. Luke took a bag that Jason had brought and pulled everything out. He placed a vibrator and feather on the dresser. He then handed Jason the vibrator. Brooke looked at them scared as Jason turned it on. He went down and pulled her pants and underwear off. He knelt in front of her on the bed and placed the vibrator on her feet. She started giggling and looked down at Jason. "Jason please!" She begged and Luke laughed. He took her shirt and bra off her. Taking the feather he danced it across her chest. She squealed and tried to get away but her restraints were tight.

They were both laughing and Jason ran the vibrator up her legs and thighs. Brooke felt herself getting wet as he brought it to her clint. She bucked her hips and moaned. He looked at Luke with a devilish smirk. Luke danced the feather up her neck and down to her belly button. He leaned down and placed his mouth over her right breast. She moaned and arched her back. Jason then took the vibrator and ran it along her then slid it inside her. Brooke closed her eyes tight and groaned at the feeling. As the vibrator was in her Jason undid his pants and slid them down. He then took the Vibrator out and handed it to Luke. Luke took it and headed down to her feet. Jason took his scarf he had and tied it over her mouth to keep her quiet. As he tied it behind her head his lips pressed hard against hers. His tongue slid into her mouth and danced with hers.

Her heart raced even faster and he had his hands on both sides of her. His hips pressed against hers and Brooke knew then he had nothing on. He pushed inside of her and she cried out as her back arched. Luke laughed and started dancing the vibrator along her feet. She was in a mix of giggling and moaning. Jason soon picked up speed and was going hard and fast. Brooke had tears from laughing so hard and the pleasure of Jason inside her. He soon bucked a few more times and groaned as he came into her. She screamed into the scarf and arched her back. After Jason pulled out and some ran down her thigh. He then laughed and switched with Luke.

"oh my god please no!" She shouted and the guys just smiled. Jason walked over to the side of the bed and Luke grabbed her hips. He tickled up her sides and then down. He gripped her hips and pushed deep into her. Brooke moaned and bucked her hips against hims. Jason laughed and placed the vibrator on her clint as Luke started sliding in and out of her. Jason then stopped and went to her feet as Luke leaned down sucked her breast. Brooke knew this was going to be the same ride as with Jason. Soon enough Luke was going faster and faster. Jason had the feather now and down near her feet. He ran them up and down slowly. She wriggled and that just added it to Luke. He was bucking harder and harder. He soon groaned and came into her. Brooke felt like her whole head was spinning. He pulled out and got fixed up as Brooke panted hard and tried to calm down. She couldn't feel any of her lower half. They put everything up and then let her loose. She just lay against the bed unable to move. Once they were packed up they both smiled down at her. Jason took his scarf back and kissed her on the lips. Luke then leaned down and kissed her hard also. "You were great by the way baby girl." Luke stated and he left the room. Jason smiled at her and then added; "Oh and your friend Sam says "You're welcome." He then winked and walked out with Luke. Brooke just stayed there trying to recover and then started laughing.


End file.
